Magic of Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Jared is a wizard and a shape-shifter and he meets Bella a powerful witch. That has been hurt by vampires. They met at school but now they met again when the Cullen's are gone and Jared imprints on her…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: If I don't update before Christmas. Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Jared is a wizard and a shape-shifter and he meets Bella a powerful witch. That has been hurt by vampires. They met at school but now they met again when the Cullen's are gone and Jared imprints on her…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Jared was 18 and had been in Gryffindor but when he shifted he had to stay on the reservation. Nobody in the pack knew he was a wizard. It was a well-kept secret. Since he left Hogwarts he didn't feel complete.

He was on patrol when he hears a car crash. He transforms into a human form and runs to the scene to see a red truck up against the tree and a vampire hovering over the driver.

" _Stupefy!"_ the driver whisperers and the vampire is blown away from the truck looking a bit dazed.

Jared knew the woman in the driver's seat was a witch. It was a surprise to him he didn't think there was anyone from his world here in Forks.

"You will pay", the vampire snarls running away

Jared jogs to the truck.

"Miss are you…", the words die on his lips

Beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at him they were filled with pain. He felt his powers reaching out for her he also felt her magic connect with his. It was amazing just like his parents described. He saw her wounds begin to heal her from his magic. Her eyes study him and hand touches his face.

"You're a wizard", she states

"I am also a shape-shifter ma'am. A wolf. I feel like are magic is…", Jared says

"Entwined", she finishes

"Yes. My mother said it was to do with the Magic of Love", Jared says

"So did mine. Can you help me out of here?" she asks

"Of course", Jared says wrenching the door free, "I am Jared Aryan Cameron by the way, half-blood, Gryffindor and beater for the Quidditch team. I graduated in 1989"

"I am Isabella Marie Swan, Muggle-born, Ravenclaw and Chaser for the Quidditch team. I graduated in 1990", Bella replies, "I am also an Animagus"

"Your THAT Bella. The Bella I knew at Hogwarts. The one I was in love with for all those years?" Jared asks

"Jarry?" Bella asks

"Isa", Jared says pulling her from the car and spinning her around

"I thought I was never going to see you again after you left without reason", Bella says

"Sam alpha ordered me to stay on the reservation. Who was that vampire who caused this accident?" Jared asks

"Her name is Victoria. She wants to kill me", Bella says

"That will never happen. Never. You are my imprint and magic soul mate", Jared says

"I read about imprinting it is how you find your mate for life isn't it?" Bella asks

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes you don't want to be hurt again. I will NEVER hurt you. I will never leave you again", Jared says

"People always do", Bella says sadly

"Come I will do an unbreakable vow. My Mum can be the binder", Jared says

"You don…", Bella starts

"I want too. You need to feel like you can trust me again. Do you want me to carry you or to you want to switch to your Animagus form?" Jared asks

"I will fly", Bella says transforming

Jared busts into his wolf form and runs with Bella flying above him easy keeping pace. Jared couldn't believe he had found her. His Hogwarts love. Now his imprint and magic love. He NEEDED to do this Unbreakable Vow so Bella would trust him again. That's when Jared notices Bella had disappeared and reappeared. He remembers her being able to do that. That is what magical Eagles can do. Soon they are at Jared's place.

"Come I told my parents all about you from Hogwarts. They are going to be shocked. But they know I love you", Jared says holding her hand and leading her in, "Mum, Dad"

"Jared who is this?" Martha Cameron asks

"This is Bella from Hogwarts otherwise known as Chief Swan's daughter. I didn't know till now", Jared explains

"Your more beautiful than in your pictures that Jared has of you. Are the rumours true?" Martha asks

Bella knew she was talking about her dating a vampire.

"Yes. They left me months ago", Bella replies

"Mum I need you to be our binder. I want to make an unbreakable vow to Bella. I have hurt her before and she has been hurt. I want her to trust me. Can you please bind us? I imprinted on her and our magic connected but I want a stronger vow", Jared asks

"Are you both sure?" Martha asks

"Yes. Please Mum", Jared says

"Alright. Into the living room. I will bind you both", Martha says

Jared talks to his Mother for a minute before going over to Bella and holds out his hand and Bella takes it. Martha takes out her wand.

"Do you Jared Aryan Cameron hereby swear never to hurt Isabella Marie Swan? Be faithful to her to the day you die. And if that is forever so be it", Martha asks as the gold rings wrap around their wrists

"I do", Jared says

"Jared to you also swear to not keep important secrets from Isabella?" Martha asks

"I do", Jared says

The vow glows and goes into Jared body.

"Bella do you want to do one too?" Martha asks

Bella nods now knowing she could trust Jared completely.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan hereby swear never to hurt Jared Aryan Cameron? Be faithful to him to the day you die. And forever so be it?" Martha asks

"I do", Bella says

The vow glows and goes into Bella.

"It is done", Martha says

"Come to my room for privacy", Jared says to Bella taking her hand

Bella follows him willingly. They lay on the bed.

"My bookworm. My love", Jared says pushing Bella's hair out of her face

"Jared once you gave this for me before Christmas before you went home and never came back to Hogwarts. Do you still want me that way?" Bella asks holding out the ring box that had her engagement ring from Hogwarts

Jared takes the box the rings was still inside. He remembered asking. But he never got the answer. She wanted to tell him after Christmas.

"I will ask again. Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jared asks on one knee

"I have been waiting to say this. Yes Jared I will", Bella says

Jared slips the ring onto her finger. They kiss it was like nothing had happened.

"We need to tell everyone", Bella says pulling away breathlessly

"Let them wait", Jared says pulling her to him

"A night to ourselves to tell each other everything", Bella says

"A night to ourselves"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Happy Holidays to you all**


End file.
